Gender
by Truth is Fairy Tail
Summary: The Fairy Tail gang are out on a job when they suddenly find a spell being cast at them. It wasn't any ordinary spell, though. It was a genderbend spell. Say hello to Natsume Dragneel, Luce Heartfilia, Ezra Scarlet, and Grace Fullbuster. Fem!TeamNatsu
1. Chapter 1

"Natsu!" Lucy screamed, tackling him.

"Hey!" Natsu snapped as a black spell sailed above them "what's the big deal, Lucy?! I was all fired up!"

"Sorry for saving your life," Lucy muttered.

"NATSU! LUCY! What are you doing, you need to help me and Erza fight!" Gray exclaimed, sending an ice spell at the darkness they were battling.

Erza nodded in agreement. "I can understand what happened, but don't just stay there!"

Natsu pushed Lucy off him, causing Lucy to squeal, and he jumped to his feet. "NOW I'M ALL FIRED UP!" he yelled, his hands lighting on fire as he launched himself through the air, ready to send a Fire Dragon Iron Fist at the shadowy figure attacking him.

"NATSU!" Gray, Erza, and Lucy yelled at the top of their lungs at the same time as the figure started to glow bright purple. They were too late, though. Natsu hit the darkness and got blasted back by a bright purple light, the force also hitting Erza, Lucy, and Gray. They were all knocked back, Natsu harder than the rest, and they were all out cold.

When Gray woke up he felt weird. A weight was now on his chest and head, but the rest of his body felt… lighter. "What the…?" he groaned, then his eyes widened and he instantly covered his mouth. Why did he sound like that?! Why were his hands so small, and his mouth felt smaller too! Glancing over to the others, Gray let out a high pitched yelp. "What the hell happened?!" he exclaimed, causing a male Lucy to groan.

"Who's that?" she coughed, sitting up "and why is my voice so low…"

"Lucy, is that you?" Gray asked, unsure.

Lucy looked at Gray and blinked a few times. "G-Gray…? What? What's going on?! AM A GUY?! I CAN'T BE A GUY!" she started to freak. Then Lucy felt a hand punch her in the stomach, causing her to cough.

"Calm down," Erza said. It looked like she'd been awake for a while "it's just a spell. It'll wear off."

"But when?!" Lucy yelped.

Erza thought for a moment, running a hand through her now short hair. "I do not know, I hadn't thought that far. I was waiting for everyone to wake up before discussing the matter. Natsu is still out cold."

"Where's Happy?" Lucy asked "was he affected too?"

"No," Erza shook her head "Happy is still back at our temporary camp with Carla and Wendy. Remember?"

"Yeah," Lucy nodded, holding her head in her hands "but after that attack my memories a little fuzzy."

"GAH!" with a flurry of fire, a woman with shoulder length choppy pink hair, exited dark brown eyes, and canine like teeth jumped up to her feet "WHY THE HELL DO I HAVE BOOBS ALL THE SUDDEN?!"

Gray hadn't thought that over. He reached for his chest and, just as suspected, found two round squishy thing sticking out. "Oh god," his face went red "this is worse than dancing…"

Lucy looked over to Gray's chest and screamed. "GRAY?! PUT YOUR SHIRT BACK ON!"

"Huh?" Gray just didn't realize he had taken his shirt off and blushed further, grumbling something under his breath as he reached down and picked up his shirt, putting it back on.

Not only had peoples genders changed, but their clothes changed to fit their genders. Natsu had a bandage like bra and his usual vest, only shorter, and was wearing a mini skirt with loose leggings and his usual sandles. Gray was wearing a black tanktop, dark green skinny jeans, black boots with high heels on them. He still had his necklace, but his long black hair was elbow length. Erza had her usual armor on but her chestplate with fit with ab curves instead of breast curves, and she had dark blue track pants with her usual boots but without heels. Her hair was short, military style, and only one ear was pierced with her normal earring. Lucy had short messy blonde hair, now wearing a white mens tank and her usual vest but longer and less girly. She wore dark blue jeans and more manly brown leather boots. She still had the same old belt.

"Woah," Natsu looked around at the rest of his team "so, let me get this straight. Our genders got changed, and we have to wait until they change back? LAME!"

"Shut up, miss big breasts," Gray muttered.

"Your breasts are bigger than mine!" Natsu complained.

"Oh yeah?" Gray smirked "I never said that mine weren't. I was just pointing that out to annoy you."

"THEN LET'S SEE WHOS ARE BIGGER!" Natsu yelled, not wanting to lose in anything.

"Guys…" Lucy whimpered, face bright red "I'd rather not be scared for life. We should probably get back to the others and try to figure out what happened…"

"Lucy's right," Erza nodded "let's go back now." She walked in front of everyone and led the group, Lucy behind her.

Natsu stuck his tongue out at Gray and Gray mimicked one of Natsu's lines before pushing past the pink haired dragon slayer and following the group. Yep, you could tell they definitely had female hormones. That was really REALLY bad…

* * *

When they finally got back to the camp they set up, Wendy ran out of the tent to greet them, only to stare at the four in wonder. "What…?"

"It's a spell," Erza said simply "what ever we were fighting switched our genders and now we're stuck like this until the spell either wears off or we find a cure."

Happy came out of the tent and burst out laughing. "LUCY'S A GUY!"

"Aren't you gonna make fun of Natsu?!" Lucy blushed again, looking away from Happy.

"Hey!" Wendy had an idea "well, you're all going to be stuck like this for a while. Maybe you should have new names or something for your gender?"

"What'd you have in mind?" Natsu rose an eyebrow.

"Hmm…" Wendy thought "how about Natsume for you, Natsu. And Lucy can be Luce. Gray can be… Grace! And Erza can be Ezra! How's that?"

Erza (or Ezra) grunted in agreement. "I don't mind that."

"Bu-" Grace started.

Ezra glared at the Ice Mage and she instantly shut up.

Luce smiled. "I like the sound of that! What about you Natsume?"

Natsume was sitting on the ground, her head down. "I'm a girl…" she groaned.

"Oh, now you're complaining!" Luce snapped.

"Well, we failed the job," Grace interrupted with a sigh "we should get back to the guild and explain to gramps what happened."

Natsume perked up at that. "No! Let's not explain, I totally want to use this to my advantage!" she grinned "think of how many guys I can get to nosebleed!"

"I can get more than you if I tried," Gray glared.

"No, I'll get more!"

"My boobs are bigger!"

"But I'm more pretty, Ice Princess!"

"Your hair is a mess and your have fang like teeth, you flame brain!"

"QUIET!" Ezra bashed the two girls heads together and knocked them out.

Wendy, Luce, Happy, and Carla made no comment whatsoever.

"Let's go, I'll carry them onto the train," he said so calmly it was scary.

"Okay," Luce nodded unsurely and went in the tent to get his stuff. This was going to be really bad...


	2. Chapter 2

This is not a new chapter. I am merging with the account 'Talk Dirty Ta Meh' so future chapters to this story will be on that account. Sorry for the inconvenience.


End file.
